Week 1 (Season 1)
The first week of season 1 aired September 22, 2012. This is the first week to feature all 42 contestants on the first season, behind the Arm Melter 16 week. Adam Carolla, Alec Mazo, Apolo Anton Ohno, Allen Ford, Kelly Monaco, Shawn Johnson, Sabrina Bryan, Pamela Anderson, Mark Ballas, Marlee Matlin, Priscilla Presley, Gilles Marini, Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Kelly Clarkson, Val Chmerkovskiy, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Tony Dovolani, Peta Murgatroyd, Melissa Rycroft, Bristol Palin, Drew Lachey, Emmitt Smith, Evan Cundal, Fabian Sanchez, Hélio Castroneves, Joey Fatone, Lisa Rinna, Kirstie Alley, Louis van Amstel, Kourtney, Kim, Khloe, Derek Hough, Julianne Hough, Jonathan Roberts, Lucas Grabeel, Melissa Joan Hart, Jiroemon Kimura and Priscilla Presley were all declared safe for the next week but Sabrina Bryan said "I'm sorry Nicky Sapera". Ecuador chose this week as a caution week ever since this week is Wipeout, and looked like Houston Race 2 in 2014. The caution week would happen again in season 4, in Week 21 when Yoshi made an accident in Houston, and again in Week 22 when Jack Hawksworth could not start the race due to being hospitalized. This was the first time that Jelena Jankovic appeared as a Croatia team manager. She did not appear again until week 11. The host this week is damp. This is the first week to feature the Sweeper round and it pretty looks like everyone on the show is on Wipeout Canada. Five instead of six contestants are eliminated to the next dizziest dummy round. Sabrina Bryan hosts the Sweeper and Allen Ford hosts after he is down for the top 35. Filippov had to go to Kyotango, Kyoto to get food. Kimura's qualifier time is 1 minute and three seconds. The Big One happened on the Sweeper part, unlike week 21 when four Dancing with the Stars winners (2-5) went crashing. This week of the show is called "Madonna Week" so the male team won the task. The female team lost and decided the judges would fire Nicky Sapera. Quotes All the quotes on the Sweeper are mostly by Sabrina Bryan, Terue Ashida, and Jiroemon Kimura. *"Oh no, Nicky Sapera is down! That leads the 39 contestants left." *"Oh no, another contestant down! That's season 4 champion Apolo Anton Ohno." *"The first professional is falling and that's Mark Ballas" *"Another contestant falling, Evan Cundal's down." *"The first singer's down, that's Kelly Clarkson." *"Off the sweeper!" (Jiroemon Kimura, Yoshi, Birdo) *"Clive Dunn's down! Youch!" *"Another caution! Lachey making contact with the #3." *"Spain is going down after that caution flag." *"Oh, we should start eating before the sweeper." (Terue Ashida) *"Caution! Annamari Chundak in turn 2." *"I'm sorry Nicky Sapera." *"Caution flag! Tomoka Takeuchi in turn 4." (IndyCar Houston Race 2) *"Another caution! Emmitt Smith knocking Joey Fatone." *"Jesse G. James, Jiroemon Kimura, Misawo Okawa, Hatsue Ono and Koto Okubo are down! Yikes!" (Sweeper) *"Toph Beifong should have been eliminated to the next round with the other two." *"Now five contestants are not moving, four out of the five are declared safe for week 2" (Allen Ford) *"At the end of the week, it's a green-white-checker finish." *"Two Aussies are down!" *"The first country eliminated from the Sweeper is... Bulgaria! Yikes!" *"The next countries eliminated are.... the 2002 FIFA World Cup co-hosts South Korea and Japan!" Results Category:Weeks